The Entity
]] The Entity is the name given to an unknown lifeform that originated in Lord Vyce's universe until he chased it here. The Entity, while never actually seen, seems to be able to phase through other universes, cause a strange glitches and static whenever it's around, and capture people for an unknown purpose. A book Linkara discovered in the "Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #5" review seems to contain passages that may pertain to the Entity. Beneath the seas, besides the flame, Off the coast where the lost beast came, To bring the world misery and shame A piece of the world is missing In the "Ultimatum" review, the Ninja-style dancer was taken by The Entity. Not long after the defeat of Lord Vyce, Linkara found him, though he was badly-injured. When Linkara asked if he was alright, the Ninja-Style Dancer handed him a title card which read "A piece of the world is missing" and "It's voice is not it's own." When Linkara went to get some medical supplies for the Ninja-style dancer, however, the Entity took him away. Much later, Harvey Finevoice, after (reluctantly) bringing '90s Kid to Karaoke, looks in the book and discovers what was going on. When he attempts to warn Linkara, the Entity takes him as well. In the "Twilight Zone #9" review, Linkara's AI, Nimue, informed him, Pollo, Iron Liz, and 90's kid that 1/6th of the Earth's population was missing along with Harvey and the Ninja-Style dancer. Linkara suggests that they install procedures that will protect them from the Entity. Pollo went to activate these procedures in the Living room when Nimue detected an intruder in the house. However, Pollo was already abducted by the time the group got there. At the end of the "Malibu Street Fighter #1" review, Linkara was looking through the book when he saw the words "I SEE YOU LINKARA" written on a previously blank page. Linkara looks shocked, but yells "Oh, it is ON now!" and slams the book shut. During the "Silent Hill Bloody Tales" Trilogy, The Entity began to take other Reviewers, First taking Spoony in "Paint it Black", then Marzgurl in "Among The Damned", and both SadPanda and Benzaie in "The Grinning Man", where it was also learned that The Entity took half the population of France. In the "Spider-Man: Planet of the Symbiotes" review, Linkara, Iron Liz and 90's Kid are attacked by the Entity and it takes Iron Liz. In an attempt to gain reinforcements, Linkara tries to contact numorous reviewers including Angry Joe, Obscurus Lupa, and MarzGurl, all of whom have disappeared. Being the only two left on the planet, Linkara finally connects the dots when 90's Kid mentions the word 'Heavy.' He realizes that the Entity has been using the image of 90's Kid in an attempt to hide in plain sight from Lord Vyce being that 90's Kid was the one to call and distract Linkara when Ninja-Style Dancer was taken, was the only one with Harvey Finevoice when he disappeared and was distracting Linkara and Iron Liz when Pollo was taken. He also reveals that he knows what he is and that "a piece of the world is missing" does not mean it is gone, it is the Entity's name. As the Entity complements him on an "amusing game", he removes his sunglasses to reveal his eyes to be glitched and says that its time for it to end. As the episode ends, Linkara calls the Entity "Missing Number ". MissingNo reveals that it was thanks to Linkara's defeating Lord Vyce that allowed it to grow and consume the world's population. Linkara tries to use his magic gun, but MissingNo absorbs it. Linkara hides in his room and has Nimue activate a force field. Nimue tells him that she cannot reach Comicron 1 and Linkara knows none of his weapons will hurt the creature. Nimue tells him the entity is actually toying with him, as the force field will not stop it. Believeing there's nothing he can do to stop it, he decides to review a manga "The Electric tale of Pikachu" before giving himself up. After he completes his review, Linkara steps outside and tells the entity the creature can absorb him, but asks what the entity will do afterwards. It says it will consume all of existance until only it is left. Linkara asks what it will do after it's consumed everything, when it's ultimate goal is complete. The entity fails to find a response. Linkara tells the Entity that, by consuming everything, it will trap itself forever in a prison of solitude where only it exists. The Entity paces back and forth, unsure of how to grasp what Linkara is saying. Linkara then asks the Entity "What happens to an outer level god when it dies?" The Entity says it will find out, and suddenly explodes outward. All the people it took begin to return, including Harvey, Iron Liz, Dr. Linksano, and the ninja style dancer. Liz asks Linkara what happened and he says he made the Entity kill itself. 90's kid is also returned to normal, asking where his copies of Bloodgun #1 are. Liz asks what they should do now and Linkara asks if anyone would like to play Pokemon, to which everyone agrees. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Villains